Royals
by thrilllover39
Summary: Gary loves Leaf, but in the eyes of the world, the Queen of Johto, Leaf, and the King of Kanto, Ash, are the most fitted match, a power couple. Something Gary always hated, but will it come true? What happens when Ash confesses that he's in love and is going to confess to his childhood dream girl? Gary might have misunderstood, Sorry Ashy boy! But she's mine! TWO SHOT!
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

**I was scrolling through my stories and suddenly found out that i did not have a one shot for Oldrival, so i was like OMG! why don't i have one?! So i chugged a bunch of coffee and went right to it, and i was listening to my ipod one of my fave songs came on and i was like"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" this is my song! And then BAM! An idea came into my head and this is how this story came to be! Guala! Hope you guys enjoy! BTW this is going to be a two shot instead ;D yay! **

**(Gary's POV) **

She was beautiful, incredible, strong, the only girl i truly loved, i couldn't stop staring at her picture. Leaf, the champion of Johto was one of my rivals back in the day, even though i used to kick Ash's ass in battling, she annihilated me without any trouble. But it's been ten years since then, she became the queen of johto, and Ash became the king of Kanto, i was jealous, why? because even though i became a world renowned professor like gramps, i still felt so very far away from her.

We were on two complete different levels, it's as if she was royalty and i was just a commander under her, i hated it, i would get angry when i would see magazines featuring a picture of her and Ash posing together, and it would irritate me when i see her on t.v with the other champions, Ash, Paul, Brendan, and even some guy named N who was the new champion of Unova.

I didn't like it, i didn't like it one bit, the fact that those guys were on her level and had the qualifications to become the perfect partner for her, they were kings, why did i give that up?

I started up my journey with the same dream as Ashy boy, we both wanted to become masters, to become champions and rule over the region with power and pride. But as i got further into my journey, i began to realize that battling wasn't all that for me, i had the spirit, the tactic, and the brains, but i was more fascinated with studying pokemon and discovering new things about them.

So i gave it up, i decided to follow into my gramps footsteps and left the path of becoming champion, Ash however kept going, and so did Leaf. Ever since i left my journey, i felt so far from the both of them, i missed out on so much. I was there when Ash had his grand battle with the Elite Four and with the champion, Red, it was incredible, i never realized just how powerful Ash had really gotten, he took down the famous trainer without another glance and was immediately crowned Kanto's newest champion.

It was another thing for Leaf, she disappeared for a while, not giving a word to anybody, not to me, not to Ash, not to anybody. But when we got word that she had won the Johto league and was on her way to the Elite Four, we all rushed over to see how she was. She was a beast dressed in a belle's outfit, she took down the Elite Four without any Mercy and destroyed Lance's legendary dragon team, she had the willpower and passion of a dragon, something that made me fall harder for her.

Soon after that she was crowned Johto's champion and was known as their queen, from there, everything felt hollow, we still talked, but not as much as how Ash and i would talk. Mostly because Ash and I still lived in Kanto and she was all the way in Johto. But unlike Ash, who attended shows, battle tournaments, and all these different events which she came to as well, i couldn't, i was busy with the release of my new studies and the release of my new books, i had interviews and had to travel to different locations every day, if we were to ever become a couple, we would never be able to see each other.

I never had time for love, two reasons, First, My work, Second, the only woman i truly desired is the single most powerful person in Johto. I've had several girlfriends, but they were nothing to me, they were just something to keep me entertained and to satisfy me from my unrequited love. They never even worked out as well, they wanted me to spend time with them, but my work always came first, so they eventually left, but when one would leave, another would come knocking. And because of that, i was known as the love professor, it quickly got around, but hey, it's not my fault that i'm handsome, rich, and famous, girls come crawling to me for those sole reasons.

But am i really that? If i was, then why can't i have her, why can't i have the hand and love of that beastly woman? Why hasn't she come knocking at my door professing her love to me?

"Professor, did you finish the article for the deadline"? I was interrupted from my thoughts, i turned to my assistant and nodded, not wanting to speak i handed her the packet and let her go on her way.

I sighed, "Why does my life feel so boring?"

"I thought the great Professor Oaks life was fascinating 24/7"? that voice, I turned back to see Ash standing by the entrance, quirking an eyebrow as he grinned.

Yes, that was Ash, the once ridiculous looking idiot who I constantly made fun of….not anymore, he was always wearing luxury suits, his hair however was still as wild as ever but his face and body matured, just like mines, overall though, he still can't compare with my looks.

"What are you doing here"? I sighed, standing up from the stool and walking over to the table near the wall, grabbing two cups as i poured hot coffee in them, he took a seat across from where i previously sat and handed it to him.

**(Third Person POV)**

The brunette slipped his white coat off, fixing his black collared shirt as he hung it up on the coat rack, taking a seat across from Ash who took a sip of his drink.

"What's up?" He asked, waiting to hear the raven haired boys response as to why he came as he took a sip from his own cup.

"Well…i thought you should know first since you're my closest friend….but...i'm in love…" he spat his coffee out, spilling it all over the raven haired champion who didn't seem to care, he was more focused on Gary's sudden expression.

"You?! Ashy boy? As in the boy who was oblivious to almost every flirt attack from all those girls during your journeys?!" He nodded, grabbing a napkin as he wiped the liquid from his face.

For some reason he felt his heart beat, he felt it start to race really fast from Ash's response, but why? For what reason? "W-well…..who is it?" he asked nervously.

His face had gotten red, "Well...i can't tell you that now, it's a surprise because i'm going to propose to her at the champions legendary ball tomorrow night….but, she's the one, i know she is, we've known each other since we were kids and i never realized until now how much she really means to me".

His heart stopped, it couldn't be, could the person he be talking about be the same person the brunette desperately loved? Leaf, was Ash in love with her too? Was he going to propose to her tomorrow night? Would all those rumours about the King of Kanto and Queen of Johto becoming a power couple be true?

"No!" He blurted out, smashing his hands against the table and startling Ash who was shocked to the bone by the brunettes sudden out of character behavior.

He chuckled wearily, slowly sitting down as he smiled, "I-i mean...nooooo our little Ashy boy is finally becoming a man, congrats man, you…..you deserve to be with the girl you love". he held his hand, Ash was oblivious to Gary's emotions and smiled widely as he shook his friends hand.

"Thanks, and...if it's not too much trouble, i'd really like it if my best man came tomorrow night to witness the proposal, i want every one of my closest friends and family to be there, tomorrow's going to be unforgettable.

His hands had begun forming into fists, he was angry, *That bastard! What the hell?! He wants to propose to the girl i've ever only loved and now wants me to become his best man and attend the event tomorrow so i can see him snatch my woman away?! Like hell i'll go!*

He took in a deep breath, and flashed him a smirk, his signature smirk, "Don't worry…..I'll definitely go". he saw how much Ash's face lit up when he said it, "Great! I can't wait! I have to go tell Paul and Dawn the news too!" he glomped the brunette into a hug and rushed out of the lab, leaving an angered fueled Gary to throw the cups onto the floor, banging his fists on the table once more as he lowered his head.

"Why?! Why can't it be me?! Why couldn't i have become a king?! To have you by my side and to give you my love?!" he sat back on the stool, placing his head on the table as he held a grim and distraught look on his face.

*Why is everyone finally getting their happiness, yet i'm over here being so miserable, tomorrow night, i'll be losing my first and only love...and to my best friend worst of all…..why did it have to be him?* He sighed.

"They...really do look like a power couple together…..really…..suit…..each...other…" he felt his throat tighten once he spoke those words.

He shifted his eyes up, looking at the framed picture of him, Leaf, and Ash back when they started on their journeys, they looked so happy together, her smile, her beautiful long brown hair, and charming green eyes. He wanted all of that to himself, so why couldn't he?

He rose up from his stool, making his way over to the steel container which he opened, there were hundreds of pokeballs aligned side by side. All of them which had belonged to him, all of the pokemon he had caught throughout his years.

"I'm sorry Ash…...i can't let you have her…" he grabbed the first six pokeballs being isolated from the rest and clipped them onto his belt, shutting the door as he made his way towards the door.

*If the only way i can win her heart is by becoming a champion, then i'll have to steal the crown from it's current owner…...tomorrow night, be ready Ashy boy, because i'll be walking out of that hall with both a queen and a title*

**Alright! So that is the first chapter of this two shot meaning the next one will be the last one! NO! T-T LOL Well anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you all think! I really want to know XD! I will try to get update as soon as i can! Till then! **


	2. Chapter 2: A confession gone wrong

**Alright! SO i'm back with the last chapter of this Two shot! Huuuuuuuuurrrrraaaaayyyy! I mostly got inspired with this chapter with the song Jai Ho by the pussycat dolls, not sure why? But it ended up giving the entire idea for this chapter so i recommend you listen to the song while reading this, it makes the story much better for some reason LOL well! Enjoy! **

**(Champions Ball)**

He pushed the doors open, taking in the incredible view of the entire hall, the walls were sculpted so masterfully and the glass ceiling allowed the moonlight to shine in over the entire party. The entire floor was crowded with people, all of whom were well known names in the trainer world.

He looked around, seeing Ash within a crowd of people, they were the other champions, Sinnoh's king, Paul, Unova's newest number one trainer, N, Hoenn Champion, Brendan, and Kalos King Calem. But there wasn't no sight of Leaf. He took in a deep breath, narrowing his eyes onto Ash as he fixed his tuxedo, making his way down the stairs only to be greeted by every person in sight.

Ash had taken a quick glance, immediately lighting up as he saw the brunette, he rushed over to him, hugging him and then releasing him as he dragged the brunette over to the other champions, all of whom had already been familiar with the famous professor.

"Thanks everyone, for coming today…." Ash grinned, the others smiled, well almost all, except Paul who just gave a him an affirmative nod.

"Best of luck Ash, i'm sure she'll say yes". N held his glass up, the others followed along, Brendan grabbed a glass from the waiter and handed it over to Gary who hesitated at first but then took it.

"Hello everyone". They turned over to Dawn who was making her way over to them, she wore a nicely fitted blue dress over her bust and that went loose and flowy down her body, she smiled and then stopped and held onto her stomach, flinching. Gary's eyes went wide, the once world renowned supermodel turned pokestylist was holding onto a surprise.

"Y-you're….pregnant"? Paul quickly rushed over to her, grabbing hold of her shoulders and waist as he helped her over the rest of the way, she giggled and nodded.

"It's still one month before the due date…..but lately, Paul has been watching over me like a hawk". she smiled and turned pink from her cheeks as she held onto him, he placed his hand on her stomach, staring down at it with a sincere face, a face the brunette had never seen.

"It's our first child, i don't want anything happening to our daughter". he muttered, rubbing it up and down slowly.

The other males gasped, bursting into cheers as they shouted, "Congrats!"

"So it's a girl!" Ash laughed, holding out his hand towards Calem who handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"I thought for sure it would be a boy". N chuckled, patting Paul's back.

Gary stood quiet, feeling suddenly left out from the conversation, not knowing anything that has happened with his friends over the last couple of years, not knowing that one of his friends was pregnant and expecting a boy, why did he feel so jealous and yet so sad?

"Uncle!" he felt something tug at his pants and looked down, there was an incredibly cute boy clenching onto his pants as he stared up at him, he seemed to be about 5 years old, with short dark green hued hair, ivory smooth skin and incredible large sky blue eyes. He was also dressed in a miniature tuxedo, still tugging at Gary's clothing.

"Ryland…" he was picked up into the arms of a familiar face, Drew, also known as the black Knight of the contest world who became a permanent panel judge for huge tournaments, he grew a smile upon seeing Gary who grew another stunned face, he looked back between the little boy and his old friend, they looked exactly alike except for the eyes.

"Drew, did you find hi...Ryland!" she rushed over to the two of them and took the little boy into her arms, he held onto her tightly as she hugged him back.

"Mama!"

*Mama?* the female holding him was none other than May, Princess of the contest world and now turned actress, she flicked Drew's head, causing him to grow a frown.

"I told you to keep on eye on him, what kind of father loses their own child?!" She took one glance at Gary and completely forgot her previous topic, "Gary!" She gave him a quick hug, still leaving him stunned.

"May…..Drew….is that….your….your" he pointed at the little boy who had stared at him shyly, burying his head onto May's bares shoulders, still clinging onto his mom.

They both nodded, "This is our son, Ryland". she grabbed the little boy and held him up towards Gary who came face to face with the young child.

"Uncle!" he grabbed the brunettes cheeks, squishing them as his parents laughed.

"He really likes you!" May chirped, handing her son over to Gary who was now holding him.

"I-i d-don't.." she waved it off, "You must be a natural with kids, maybe you can babysit Ryland for us in the future?"

"Why not for us too?" Dawn squealed, leaving Paul's side as she waddled over to May as the two joined happily together, Paul grew a terrified look on his face as he went chasing after his wife.

*Why….why has everyone found happiness? Love, Marriage, Children, family….i don't have any of it…...but everyone else does*

"It's time everybody…..she's almost here". They all turned to Ash who held a sincere look on his face, he had a hand buried into his pockets and then pulled it out, unveiling the dark red colored suede box in his hands.

He gazed at all of his friends who gave him a proud smile, happy for the raven haired champion who was finally going to be with the one he loved. Gary couldn't hold his smile any longer, he felt his lips trembling and hurting from forcing them to curve up, the little boy looked at the brunette, wondering why we was suddenly shaking as well.

The doors to the grand staircase flew open, all eyes had turned to the Queen of Johto, Leaf. His trembling had stopped, he was in complete awe at the brunette who was slowly making her way down the stairs, smiling gracefully at the entire crowd. She was indeed beautiful, a sight to see, his eyes could only focus on her as everything else around was just a blur. With her long brown hair falling into curls and a tight fitted dark green metallic dress that curved and hugged every aspect in her body. Her sweetheart neckline which showed her enticing bare shoulders and neck, her light green colored eyes that lit up under the lights of the hall, he couldn't have fallen any further, he was at his peak.

"She's beautiful….." they both mumbled simultaneously, he snapped his head back, noticing the look of infatuation on Ash's face as he muttered the same thing as Gary.

"It's time Ash! Go on!" Both May and Dawn shoved Ash forward, making him stumble as he was still in a daze.

"No…" muttered the brunette, handing Ryland back to Drew and rushing up to Ash who was making his way over, holding his arms out to block the raven haired man who was surprised by his sudden action.

"Gary, what are yo-" he was quickly cut off, "I can't let you do this Ash! I won't let you take her away! She belongs to me!" Everyone gasped, Leaf stopped just at the last few steps of the stairs, growing a shocked expression as he reached under his belt and pulled out a pokeball, holding it towards Ash with a fierce look in his eyes.

"I'm not going to give her to anyone, not even to you because i love her the most, i've always loved her, and if the only way to win her over is by becoming a champion like you….then i'll have to become one, me and you, right now, let's have a battle to see who the real King is".

"Gary! What are you saying?!" Ash exclaimed, growing angry all of sudden as he tightened his fist around the ring box, gritting his teeth and feeling his heart race dangerously from his friends sudden confession.

"We never had our moment on the arena, the moment to show who really deserves that title because i left, but ever since i saw the two of you together looking so happy, i regretted my choice….I love her! I'm sorry Ash! But i won't let anyone take her away from me!"

"You bastard! Since when!?" he shouted, grabbing hold of Gary's suit and pulling him in close, the atmosphere had gotten tense, Leaf had tears almost coming out of her eyes from Gary's words.

"What…" he shook him, shouting once more, "Since when did you start loving her?!"

"...Since we were little kids….i've always loved her since then….and it's never stopped". he stared into Ash's eyes, he could feel the pain and anger coming from within, the look of betrayal he had.

"You….I'm not going to hand her over as well, i love her too, so let's settle this!" he pushed the brunette away, pulling out a pokeball from his belt, the crowd began murmuring amongst each other.

"Are they crazy?!" Dawn shook her head, frowning from her husband's sudden look of amusement.

"I don't even know what's happening anymore". May sighed, face smacking herself.

"Gary….is that true"? they turned back to see Leaf who was already in tears, they slid down her cheeks as she ran away, leaving him confused now.

"Ash…." the raven haired champion looked up, right in the center of the staircase there she stood, Misty, also known as the fourth sensational sister and the mermaid princess of Kanto, well recognized for her unique and graceful style of battling in her gym, she had a slightly confused expression on her face as she looked back and forth between Gary and Ash.

"Misty!" he walked up to her, pulling her into a hug as she was still left in confusion.

"What's going on Ash?" she placed her hand on his chest, looking up at him and then at Gary, he wrapped his hand on around the redheads waist, keeping her close by his side, and glared over at Gary.

"I'm not giving up, she's mine and only mine, Misty's the one i chose to become my wife, so if you still want a battle then be prepared Gary, because i'll crush anyone that gets in between me and the girl i love".

His jaw dropped, he felt tongue tied as Ash still held onto his mad stare and the redhead turned completely pink from Ash's sudden confession. He shook his head and looked back at the others who shrugged, feeling just as lost as him.

"Wait…..the one..the one you love is…. Misty"? he pointed at the redhead who also looked towards Ash, he nodded, also quirking an eyebrow as he sported a serious look.

"Who else would i love?" he scowled.

"I…..thought….you meant, Leaf". he sighed, closing his eyes shut in regret as he ran his hand through his hair, clicking his tongue madly.

"Leaf?! What's wrong with you? She's like a sister to me, how could you think i was talking about her? She was the one who helped me plan this whole proposal".

"Proposal?" Misty Gasped, holding both her hands up to her mouth as Ash threw his head back, grunting as he had just spoiled the surprise.

"All this time...i thought you loved her, but….i was wrong…." he placed his hand over his eyes, feeling a little bit of everything, shame, regret, humiliation, anger.

"If anything, you should go after her". He felt something on his shoulder and removed his hand away, looking at Ash who gave him a forgiving look, flashing him his signature grin.

"Why? I made a fool of myself…" he sighed.

"Because she loves you….." those words, they kept ringing in his ears endlessly, was what his friend said true? Did she also love him? Or was his mind just playing tricks on him? Was he so desperate to hear that she had the same feelings that he was starting to imagine it all?

"What?" he asked, wanting to make sure he heard right.

"Leaf loves you…..only you, but like the idiot you are, you isolated yourself from all of us with your work". he knew it was true, his work, it always came first to him, although he had the power to give himself as much time needed to relax and rest, he never did, he piled himself with work and research that he drifted away from his friends, the only exception being Ash because they lived nearby each other.

These thoughts came into mind until something bigger interrupted him, Leaf was present during his entire outburst, she knew who Ash was in love with, and here he was fighting over the supposed girl he also loved, did she think he meant Misty as well? Is that why she left in tears? Did he make a huge mistake?

"...Leaf". he muttered, slipping away from Ash's hand as he took off, leaving his friend to turn back and kneel down in front of the redhead as he took her hand.

He swiped his head back and forth, searching for her, trying to see if he can catch a glimpse of her beautiful hair or her dress. His feet had stopped when he saw her, she was walking down the stairs of the balcony outside. He took in a deep breath, preparing himself for what could come once he reaches her, then took off, chasing after her which didn't take long.

"Leaf!" He bent over the balcony, shouting after the green eyed beauty who stopped upon hearing her name, she looked distraught once she saw his face and turned her back to him.

He furrowed his brows, slamming his fists on the rails as he hurried down the steps, running towards her and grabbing her by the shoulders, spinning her around so they stare into each others eyes.

They were red, and still watering up as she released them again, "W-what?" she pulled herself away, wiping the tears slipping down her cheeks away.

"Leaf it's not what you think! I made a mistake, a really huge one!" he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her so she couldn't pull herself away.

"What are you talking about? I heard everything, just let me go!" she tried to shove him away, but his strength came through.

"The one i love is you!" he blurted out, shutting his eyes tight as he felt her body tense up, her flailing had stopped and so did her struggling.

He gained his composure back, trying not to sound nervous or embarrassed, "I thought the one Ash was going to propose to was….you, and when i thought that…...i just lost it, because i didn't want to give you up, not to him, not to anyone, but to everyone in world, you two looked like the perfect couple, a Queen and a King…..everyday i thought how much it would have made a difference if i still continued the path of becoming a champion myself….Would i be happy like all of you? Would the world pair us up like you and Ash? Would i be able to have your heart? Would you love me?"

"I do…." she mumbled into his chest, he loosened his grasp on her to let her face him, she looked at him with a soft expression, cupping his cheeks with both her hands.

"I don't care if you're a champion or not…...I'd love you either way, but you always felt so far away from me, from all of us, i felt left behind, you had become a famous researcher and Ash had become a champion, i didn't want to be someone who couldn't stand by you, so i challenged the elite four and with my luck...i became Johto's strongest trainer, but i didn't think it would make me so miserable…..i didn't have you by my side, you were never around, we never talked, although we lived in different regions, i still thought about you everyday, but i never knew if you felt the same way".

He placed his hands over hers, "I'm sorry…..for everything, i'm sorry…..Leaf".

She gave him a softhearted smile and kissed him, "Leaf, will you stay by my side"?

"Only if you stay by mines". she hugged him as he lifted her off the ground.

"Does that mean there's two weddings to plan now?!" They were startled by Dawn's voice, they looked up at the balcony where they saw all of their friends standing by, cackling and smiling deviously down at them, Misty jumped excitedly as she held onto Ash and flashed her blue diamond ring down at the brunette couple.

"She said yes!" he shouted, shooting his fist up into the air as he everyone clapped with Gary and Leaf.

He turned back to Leaf, holding her hand up, "Does that mean you want an emerald engagement ring?" she pressed her tongue against her cheek as she looked up in a thinking manner.

"There's a lot of things i want, a ring, wedding, a family…." she gave him a sly look as he chuckled wearily, rubbing his head sheepishly, "Is that so?" she nodded.

"As long as it's with you, i don't mind having a hundred kids, anything for the Queen". he smirked, shooting her a cocky grin as she nudged him on the shoulder playfully.

"I hear double wedding bells!" May chirped, her son clapped happily.

"Hmph, ours will be better". Gary's lips curved up deviously as Ash's eyes twitched, "Say's who?!" he growled back, almost falling over the balcony only for his fiance to pull him back.

"It's been a while since i've felt that rival atmosphere". Misty chuckled.

"Does it matter who's wedding is better?" Leaf sighed, giving Gary a blank look.

"Of course! We'll make sure our's is better! The entire world will be talking about it!"

"Dream on! I'm gonna have the famous musician Nando playing at our wedding!" Ash stuck his tongue out

"Ha! That's nothing! I'll have both performers Wallace and Juan perform at ours!"

There bickering had gotten louder as Leaf left Gary's side along with Misty and everybody else, they went back into the grand hall, leaving both males to argue continuously.

**Yay! So that ends our Oldrivalshipping Two shot! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you all thought about it! Until then! **


End file.
